powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ultimate alliance
Power Rangers Ultialliance is a fanfictional series based on an adaption of the series, Boukenger - Gokaiger - Metalder - Armor hero - Garo makai - Ryukendo - Gransazer -Tomica Hero Rescue Fire - Kamen Rider Hibiki - Ultraman X - Justiriser - N/A - All Super Sentais - Kamen Rider Gaim - Korean Rayforce Sypnosis before the operations center morphin mighty was destroyed Zordon sack his son aka Red there sent him to a safer dimension with another family he went to school warriors and fight appear as red rangers was destroyed by Venjix and celestial boat picked him and gave him the powers of red millennium ranger helping other red rangers train wendy to be the gold ranger tommy with the powers that he gave his father became cybertron kimberly found the pink gem became the pink dino thunder received help from the SPD and at last to Garo as sentinel gold ranger Characters Rangers = = Planet Of Aka Red And Garo Golden Morphers *'MAGNUM MORPHER' *[[MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER|'MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER']]◆''' * [[DINO MORPHER|'''DINO MORPHER]]◆''' * [[CYBERZEONIZER|'''CYBERZEONIZER]]◆''' * [[SHADOW MORPHER|'''SHADOW MORPHER]]◆''' * [[SPD MORPHER|'''SPD MORPHER]]●''' * '''GOLD NEO MORPHER ◆''' * [[SENTINEL MORPHER|'''SENTINEL MORPHER]]' ◆' Arsenal * Power gems◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Lighting Crystals|'Lighting Crystals']]◆''' * '''POWERRANGERS AND SENTAI ADRESS BOOK◆ * VICTORY BALL◆ * [[X SUPER SWORDS|'X SUPER SWORDS']]' ◆' * MAGNUM MORPHER BLASTER MODE◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Astral Blaster|'Astral Blaster']] ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[SUPER MEGA SABER|'SUPER MEGA SABER']]◆''' * [[NINJA STORM SWORD|'''NINJA STORM SWORD]]◆''' * [[DELTA BLASTERS|'''DELTA BLASTERS]]◆''' * [[TYRANNO ROD|'''TYRANNO ROD]]◆''' * [[POWER CAÑON|'''POWER CAÑON]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[GOLD SWORD|'GOLD SWORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM BLASTER|'''MILLENNIUM BLASTER]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD|'''SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD]]◆''' * '''DRAGON GAUTLET◆ * SUPER MAGNUM BLASTER◆ * MILLENNIUM ULTRA SUPER SABER◆ * RANGER CHEST X◆ Vehicles * AQUATICA AIR BASE◆◆◆◆◆● * BATTLE CARS◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Boat Celestial|'Boat Celestial']]◆''' * [[RVD CARS|'''RVD CARS]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[VECTOR CYCLES|'VECTOR CYCLES']]◆◆◆◆◆● * MILLENNIUM WOLF CYCLE◆ Modes And Powers * [[SOUL CALLING PINK|'SOUL CALLING PINK']]◆''' * [[SOUL CALLING RED|'''SOUL CALLING RED]]◆''' * [[MORPH OLD RANGERS VR|'''MORPH OLD RANGERS VR]]◆''' * '''RED MILLENNIUM DRAGON BATTILIZER◆ * [[BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING|'BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING']]◆''' * [[KNIGHT MODE|'''KNIGHT MODE]]◆''' * [[SUPER DINO MODE|'''SUPER DINO MODE]]◆''' * [[BATTLE GRID MODE|'''BATTLE GRID MODE]]◆''' * [[Guardian Mode|'''Guardian Mode]]◆◆◆ Zords * ULTIMATE MAGNA ULTRAZORD ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * ULTIMATE HYPER PHOENIX MEGAZORD ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * RESCUE PHOENIX JET ZORD * [[MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD|'MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL ZORD|'''SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BLUE LION ZORD|'''BLUE LION ZORD]]◆''' * '''VR TROOPERTRON ZORD◆ * [[BISON AND RHINO ZORD|'BISON AND RHINO ZORD']]◆''' * [[LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS|'''LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS]]◆''' * [[PREDATOR MEGAZORD|'''PREDATOR MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD|'''THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD|'''TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD]]◆''' * '''TRICERATOPS BLIZARD ZORD◆ * [[FIRE DIMETROZORD|'FIRE DIMETROZORD']]◆''' * [[DRILL ZORD|'''DRILL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BUGGY ZORD|'''BUGGY ZORD]]●''' * [[GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG|'''GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG]]◆''' * [[DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD|'''DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' * '''CYBERZORD◆ ' ' Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Ultimate Power Activate * red ranger : power of the souls power of red millennium * pink ranger : pink ranger power * orange ranger : spd emergency * shadow ranger : spd emergency * cybertron ranger : cybertron power * gold millennium ranger : gold millennium power * gold sentinel ranger : Sentinel Ranger Activate * Bio Energy = Star And Cosmic Rangers * Beast Action Ready Chacsou = Lion Ranger * Ancient Beast Chimera Activate =The Ancient Beast Soldier * Legend Knight Power Activate = Hyper Knight * Ancient Power = Guardian Excalibur ''' '''Ranger Roll Calls ' ☀when they are together say this phrase each phrase has its transformation *'Aka Red: Red Millennium Ranger / Millennium Ranger X' *'Kimberly: Pink Dino Ranger Power' *'Boom : Spd Orange Ranger' *'Sky ; Spd Shadow Ranger' *'Tommy: V.R Cybertron Ranger' *'Wendy : Gold Mille nnium Ranger' *'Garo : Gold Sentinel Ranger' *'Shou : Lion Ranger' *'Geki : Cosmic Ranger' *'Yuri : Star Ranger' *'Ryut : The Ancient Beast Soldier' *'Chimera Beast : Hyper Knight' *'Nimbara : The Guardian Excalibur' *'TigerBot ' *'Aka Red: The Power Of The Past And Millennium And Ready Together' All: Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance ! ' ALLIES Humans * [[BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE|'BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE']] * [[Thirdbot|'Thirdbot']] * [[Mystic Mother|'Mystic Mother']] Heroes * Commander Shou * [[Geki|'Geki']] * [[Yuri|'Yuri']] * [[Ryut|'Ryut']] * [[Chimera Beast|'Chimera Beast']] * NImbara The Guardian Excalibur * TigerBot * Master Kouga Legendary Rangers Ex red Rangers [[Ex past rangers|'ex past rangers']] Ex Villains * [[THRAX|'THRAX']] * [[VRAK Y SCULPIN|'VRAK Y SCULPIN']] * VENJIX * [[IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -|'IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -']] Evil Rangers Soldiers * [[Ex Soldiers|'Ex Soldiers']] * [[FRIZARDS|'FRIZARDS']] * [[X BORGS|'X BORGS']] Ex Monsters * [[POLLINATOR|'POLLINATOR']] * [[ROBOGOAT|'ROBOGOAT']] * [[OCTOPHANTOM|'OCTOPHANTOM']] Crustaceax Horde * [[Master Yoong|'Master Yoong']] * [[Gigantus Conqueror|'Gigantus Conqueror']] * [[Gemtara|'Gemtara']] * [[LADYGOLD|'LADYGOLD']] * [[DOCTOR DOOM|'DOCTOR DOOM']] * SILVERAX * [[Yan Lo 2.0|'Yan Lo 2.0']] * [[DEMON HUNTER|'DEMON HUNTER']] * [[THE MILLENNIUM KNIGHT|'THE MILLENNIUM KNIGHT']] Evil Rangers * [[JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER|'JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER']] Soldiers * [[ZOMFIERDS|'ZOMFIERDS']] * [[FERORZORS|'FERORZORS']] * [[TerraKnights|'TerraKnights']] * [[DROITBATS|'DROITBATS']] * [[Karakuriors|'Karakuriors']] Monsters * [[GhostRate|'GhostRate']] * [[GENERAL OMBOT|'GENERAL OMBOT']] * MaskBall * [[OCTOOO|'OCTOOO']] * [[VICTOS|'VICTOS']] * [[MAGBAR|'MAGBAR']] * [[ZURSOT|'ZURSOT']] * [[Tribogom|'Tribogom']] * [[NUNVOR|'NUNVOR']] Episodes # [[The Battle Begins Part 1|'The Battle Begins Part 1']] # [[The Battle Begins Part 2|'The Battle Begins Part 2']] # [[Red Ranger Past|'Red Ranger Past']] # [[The Legendary Cybertron|'The Legendary Cybertron']] # Free Spirit # The Golden Warrior # Pirates Space # The Demon Of The Time # Always Ranger # The Power Of Past # Dino Fury # Dragon Force # Hunter Of Gems # The Super Dragon # Ultra Sentinel # The Power Of The Light # Awakening Of The Darkesss # The Different A Monster # The New Ranger X Part 1 # The New Ranger X Part 2 # The Big Blue Lion # The Commander To Warrior # Millennium Knight # The Warrior Path ''' # '''Souls Of Past Rangers # The Golden Truth # The Joins Team # The Power Of The Guardians # All Together # Excalibur # The TigerBot # Forever Red # SIlver ''' # '''Knight as a Ghost Part 1 # Knight as a Ghost Part 2 # Magic Stroke # Space ' # ' Return Of The Master # Attack Robot ''' # '''The Rangers Shadow # Last Curve # Maximum Duel # The New Yan Body # Dark Purple Part 1 # Dark Purple Part 2 # Jin Becomes Good # Shadow of the Moon # The Final Strike # End Of The Alliance # United As One ''' # '''Path Of The Wolf ( Special Halloween) # New Years Eve (Christmas Special) Category:Power Rangers LegacyCategory:Power Rangers: Shuriken SquadronCategory:MILLENNIUM19